We Try
by JINX321
Summary: 7th year is supposed to be fun, a final act of your childhood before you leaved school but for Bellatrix everything goes wrong and she finds herself slipping in and out of a strange darkness and all she can do is try.
1. Albus's Regrets

I Albus Dumbledore have made a great mistake, I had seen it coming I should have stopped it. She was only a child and he used her for his own gain. They all were used. Now as I look around me, the mess of the second war, so much like the first, I realize it would have never happened if I had stopped it, stopped them. Instead I just waved it off, like it could never happen. I will not let it happen again. Draco Malfoy was chosen this time, I see the look in his eyes that I had seen so many years ago in anther students, a girl, in fact his aunt's. That look will forever haunt me. Those violet eyes full of such darkness if only you knew. Well you will because I have gotten the memories off of her before she was sent to Azakaban. I have watched it a thousand times just to relive what she had gone threw and I didn't help didn't even notice.


	2. Something's Wrong

**I hope you like it=) Jk Rowling owns. I know that the age order and the year separating them are wrong but that is how this story is. Please R&R I'd very much like it. Bellatrix is 17, Narcissa is 13, and Andromeda is 11.**

**

* * *

**Three girls enter Platform 9 ¾ without their parents. They stood there, looking around at the many other family's saying goodbye to their precious children. Their father was attending business and their mother was sick and at home. Bella looked at her sister's, Andy was looking at the ground embarrassed at all the affection around her. In their family such affection wasn't shown between parents and children, loving one anther and showing love was too different things. Bellatrix took her youngest sister's hand and squeezed.

"Come on lets go find a compartment." Bellatrix said. They got on the train and soon found an empty compartment in the back.

Bellatrix and Narcissa lifted their trunks up on the rack's then sat down. They sat in silence for a few moments. The compartment door opened and a short, black haired girl came in she looked at Cissa with a sneer, then sat on the other side of Bellatrix.

"Who is she?" The girl asked, glaring at Andromeda.

"She is our sister." Narcissa said glaring back at the girl.

"Alecto, Narcissa stop it. I will not tolerate you two fighting, especially in front of Andy." Bellatrix said.

The compartment door opened and this time two boys and two girls came in. The boys stuck their trunks up on the racks, then put up the two girls. The girls sat down on one side of Narcissa and one boy one the other. All the kids on Narcissa's side had blonde hair and similar features. Andy silently bet that they were related.

"Andy this is Cecelia Malfoy, she's in your year and this is her older sister Lasandra and this is their brother Lucius." Narcissa said. She was much happier now that clearly people she liked were in the compartment.

The other boy that came in, had black hair, he sat next to Alecto but smiled at Bella. Bella smiled back.

"Victor this is Andromeda, my sister." Bellatrix said, she was still smiling at him. Andromeda shyly waved.

The train started with a pull and they were on their way. Bellatrix sat back, she was happy to be returning to school. In school everyone knew her name, everyone knew. The compartment was full now and everyone was talking, Bella scooted closer to Andy and began brushing the girls red hair with her finger's, Andy looked up at Bella and smiled Narcissa glared then as quickly as it came it went and Cissa went back to talking too Lucius and Lasandra. Her jealousy completely unnoticed by her sister's.

Bella didn't know when she fell asleep but when she woke up the train was in view of Hogwarts. Next to her Andy was bouncing up and down in her seat, excitement over powering her. Bella sat up, silently thanking the fact that she had talked her sister's into changing into their uniforms before they left the house.

"An…please stop that." Bella said

Victor kissed Bella and Bella blushed. Andy's mouth fell open, she looked around to see if anyone else noticed but no one cared.

"Bella…Bella. He kissed you!" She said in a whisper like it was a secret.

"Yeah that's what people who are dating do Andy." Bella said

"Your dating! How come you didn't tell me?"

"Oh Andy. it's not that big of a deal. Now come the train is going to stop soon."

When the train stopped, the isle became crowed and kids were pushing each other and spells were being thrown by the 17 year olds. Bella grabbed Andy's hand and Cissa grabbed her other so they wouldn't be separated, Victor who was leading by Bella's hand, managed to get them off the train with out a spell hitting any of them.

"FIRST YEARS, FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!" A giant yelled with a bunch of small, scared looking children around him.

"Go Andy." Cissa said nudging her sister toward the giant.

"I can't, I don't want too. Can't I just stay with you, what if something happens to me, what if something happens to one of you?" She said

"Look Andy nothing is going to happen to us, we promise." Bella said "Here you and Cecelia can go together."

Andy and Cecelia looked at each other then left their older sibling's and went with the giant. Bella waved one more time before following her sister and friends to the carriage lot.

"Bella come here." Victor said taking her hand. "Lets get our own."

Bella smiled then shut the door to the one she was about to go into, and followed him to the next empty carriage. They got in and sat close to each other. Victor leaned in and started kissing her neck, Bella let him she always let him as long as he didn't go to far. They were kissing fiercely now, and Bella felt like she owned the world as long as she was in his arms. His hand started to move up her leg, she allowed that, moving up to her thigh, ok she could handle that, inner thigh, that's when she pulled back and removed his hand from it's resting place.

"Babe, why don't you want to?" He asked. Bella knew she didn't want to, especially in a carriage. Yes she loved him, but she wasn't ready, not yet.

"Because." She answered, she didn't want to get into detail.

"Don't you love me?"

"Yes, yes I d…o, some…thing's wr…wrong." She was stuttering and she found it hard to breath. Her vision started to blur, taking a deep breath she searched for the right words. "Victor something's wrong!"

Her mind started to feel heavy and she was beginning to shake. She looked at Victor almost pleading for his help, he was stiff like he was witnessing a murder. Finally finding his feet he jumped up and ran from the carriage, leaving Bella alone.

She felt crazy like her mind was slipping in and out of darkness, her arms were shaking uncontrollably and she felt weak. Images of her parents and sister's flashed threw her mind showing old memories. She felt like she was dieing. The door opened and she felt someone hold her, soon she felt the chilly night air and was greeted by darkness.


	3. Sorrows

She awoke to comfortable blankets and the smell of medicine. Sitting up she realized she was in the hospital wing. It was dark and she figured that it was the middle of the night, in the bed next to her was a girl she recognized as a girl from her year, Vivian.

"Miss Black your awake!" Madam Promprey, the nurse, said while quickly but quietly walking over too her. "three days, the kid that hexed you on the train really meant it. Do you remember who did it dearie?"

Bella was confused, she wasn't hexed. Then it hit her she had been out of three days. She missed Andy's and her cousin Regulus's sorting, plus Victor's birthday. Feeling sick she fell back into her pillows.

"No I do not know who did it?" She said and Madam Promprey shook her head.

"Well if you need anything just call." She said then she noticed that Vivian was awake. "Same goes for you Miss. Greyback."

As she walked away Bella turned to Vivian, who was just staring in the distance. Vivian wasn't very social and was a cast-out in their year and in every year. Bella just followed in the crowed even though she never knew why Vivian was a cast-out, she was clearly beautiful with porcelain skin and platinum blonde hair. Her eyes were a strange shade of gold that was almost hypnotizing to look at.

"Are you ok?" She asked while sitting up on her elbow.

Bella didn't know how to answer this, she felt fine now but for how long? How long till that drowning feeling comes back? She was afraid, terrified of feeling that way again. Looking at Vivian she nodded her head. Blacks showed no fear, no weakness. Vivian's face however showed that something was wrong like something she was keeping inside of her that she didn't want to tell.

"Ummm…I really don't want to be the one to tell you this, and I know and all that your not feeling well but you must know the truth. And I think it's better to hear it then find out on your own." Vivian started and Bellatrix held her breath, conversations that start like this never turn out good. "Victor has been cheating on you."

Bellatrix felt tears sting her eyes, she knew it had to be true she had never given Vivian a reason to hate her or to lie to her plus Vivian looked just as heart broken. Bella sat back in her pillows wishing it would go away all of it and just leave her to a empty place to think. The question popped into her head and she wanted to fight it but it was too strong and her curiosity and feelings were mixing together.

"With who?"

"What?"

"With who did he cheat on me with?"

"Alecto."

Anger filled the place of sadness. Her friend, her best friend stole her boyfriend.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." _Until I'm released tomorrow and have to face to world _she thought then rolled over away from Vivian so the other girl couldn't see the tears fall down her cheeks.

**Thank you for reading and i'm so sorry for it taking so long, my computer had broken. I will have more to come though. I like reviews =)**


End file.
